The Path of Glouphrie
The Path of Glouphrie is the sequel to The Eyes of Glouphrie. During the quest, the investigation of Glouphrie's plans continues, and the first glimpse of Arposandra is seen. Official description Walkthrough (boosts cannot be used) (boosts can be used; a bandit's brew will work, but summoning familiars won't) (a wild pie can be used, although it is recommended to bring more than one in case your slayer level falls below 56 again) |items = * Small crystal seed or Crystal saw * A crossbow and mithril grapple * A key (from the Waterfall Quest, can be re-obtained during the quest) Recommended: * Good food and armour * Super energy potions, unlimited run from the Oo'glog salt-water pool, or an explorer's ring for run recharge * Prayer or super restore potions * A ring of duelling for quick teleportation to Castle Wars * A cooked tangled toad legs * Earmuffs, masked earmuffs, or a slayer helmet to reduce the strength of the terrorbirds' ranged attacks |kills = * 3x Warped terrorbirds (level 82) * Evil creature (level 0) }} Evil Dumplings To start the quest, you need to go to the Tree Gnome Village. The fastest way to reach the village is by using a spirit tree. After entering the village, talk to King Bolren, who can be found next to the village spirit tree. The king tells you that he has acquired a new pet, Dumpling, who you immediately recognise as an evil creature in disguise. You try to warn Bolren about the evil spy and explain that it is shrouded by illusion magic, sending all the information back to Glouphrie. Unsurprisingly, he refuses to believe you, so you must now devise a way to reveal the pet's true identity to Bolren. To do so, you require an anti-illusion similar to the Oaknock's machine used in the preceding quest. Since such a device hasn't been located by the gnomes, the king recommends you to look underground for a local gnome who might know something about an anti-illusion mechanism. Souvenirs, Postcards Squeeze through the south-west fence and walk east to a dungeon ladder. Go down and talk to Golrie in the western area of the cave. When you talk to him about anti-illusion devices, he tells you that his grandfather used to travel the world and collect elven items to send it to him as souvenirs. He would keep the parcels and crates he received, in the storeroom located in the other part of the dungeon. He will tell you to search his storeroom for a key. Go to the eastern-most room and search the stacked crates on the east side as you enter the area. They will be coloured lighter than the rest. Once you find the key, go back to where Golrie is and use it on the northern gate. Search the chest to obtain some crystalline disks; you can use the drop trick to obtain more. Head back to Golrie and talk about the anti-illusion device. He will mention a tunnel in the eastern part of the cave, so head back to the storeroom and crawl into the opening on the northern wall. Note that summoning familiars and pets are not allowed in here. Yewnock Once through, you will now have to pass a monolith puzzle. All you have to do is move the four monoliths a specific direction(s) and search all the crates and chests. *First, push the monolith north, then walk past it and search the chest to receive some crystalline disks. *Next, walk over to the next set of monoliths and push the south-west monolith north, then push the north-west monolith east. Search all the chests (requires 56 thieving) within the cave until you obtain a key and Yewnock's notes. **The book talks about Yewnock, the son of Oaknock, building an anti-illusion machine similar to his father's, for the Tree Gnome Village and about his father's research on elven singing bowls and their ability to create various objects with different chants, one of which includes making a crystal saw. *Third, push the small monolith south and push the north-west monolith west. Now go to the singing bowl, and use the crystal saw/seed on it. Right click the bowl and choose the "sing" option to transform the seed into some crystal chime. Now use the key to open the mahogany chest and get the strongroom key. *Finally, push the south-east monolith west. Use the strongroom key on the gate. The scene will fade out and back in with you now standing in the area with Yewnock's anti-illusion device and a lectern in the corner containing Bolrie's diary. **Consider reading Bolrie's diary on the lectern. Doing so is not required, but reading each part opens cut-scenes that provide insight to Golrie's grandfather, and unlocks the Bolrie's Diary music track. Oaknock's Legacy Yewnock's device operates on the principle of matching shapes of equal value. The value is determined by the colour of an item and the number of its sides. The machine has two operating panels. The right panel exchanges tokens and the left forms the puzzle. The value of the token or tokens you insert need to add up to the same total value of the one(s) on the right. It's like the puzzle in Eyes of Glouphrie, except instead of a being given a number you are given token(s) to match. Calculate the total value of the token(s) to match, and then solve as before. Each colour of crystal has a numerical value. The exchanger can be used by inserting higher valued discs in exchange for multiple lower valued ones, or combining two smaller discs into a bigger disc. The total value of the input and output will be the same. Note: To operate the machine, click the desired disc in the inventory, then click the disc slot on the machine interface. Once you have started the machine, you may safely drop all the discs to free up inventory space. Head back up to the village, and kill the watcher. Talk to King Bolren again, and he will tell you of a lone gnome named Longramble, who went in search of the lost city, Arposandra, where Glouphrie resides. However, no one knows his location and only Gianne Jnr at the Grand Tree may be able to help. Use the spirit tree to travel to the Grand Tree. Bank all unnecessary items and stock up on food and armour. Anima Mundi Climb up to the first floor of the grand tree and speak to Gianne Jnr in the north-west corner to learn about Longramble the explorer's whereabouts. He tells you that gnomes have been trying to deliver a dish of tangled toads' legs to him at the coordinates 2 degrees 7 minutes south and 3 degrees 7 minutes west, but haven't been able to get through. You can bring him the tangled toads legs if you want to, but that is not required to complete the quest. Teleport to the Castle Wars arena and head south, then west along the water to get to the co-ordinates. Alternatively, you can use the Fairy Ring code and head north-west from there. Use the crossbow and grapple on the tree on the island to cross to the other side. Talk to Longramble and he will share his findings regarding the sewer, which he believes is proof of gnomish involvement as elves do not pollute their environment. If desired, you can use tangled toad legs on him, and he will reward you with a mint cake. Note that the mint cake does not heal any health, but restores your run energy by 100%. Start heading north to the sewer entrance. Halfway up, you will come across a dying spirit tree, by the name of Incomitatus. Incomitatus has lost his connection to the Anima Mundi as his roots have been corrupted by black ichor. Hazelmere, sensing your connection to the anima, contacts you and provides a way to heal the sick tree — as elven magic revolves around Seren, the divine aspect of the anima, you must use an object that will 'chant' the anima back into Incomitatus. Use the chimes on tree and it will be healed, allowing you to access the dungeon. If you do not have the crystal chimes, you must get them in the storeroom you visited earlier by using the crystal bowl there. *At this point, Incomitatus is available for teleportation to other spirit trees. You can use the spirit tree teleport to quickly bank at the Grand Exchange, and put the crossbow and grapple back in the bank to use the space for more food or potions. Walk west into the dungeon entrance to explore. Be sure to bring along your chimes into the dungeon as you cannot fight the final boss monsters without them! Warped WARNING: This section contains bright flashing lights. If you are sensitive to light, have seizures, or are otherwise affected by flashing lights, be very cautious in the Poison Waste Dungeon after the terror bird cutscene. *Once inside, players need to run a considerable distance to the end of the tunnel. Protect from Missiles prayer is recommended, along with an energy restore potion. **There is a caged hallway at the half-way point where players can rest if they close the door behind them. Players can also rest just before entering the final battleground. **Where possible, run around the tar on the ground. If you step on it then it will turn run mode off. **The level 72 Warped tortoises are not aggressive, but the level 82 Warped terrorbirds are and they use frequent, accurate ranged attacks. Earmuffs, masked earmuffs, or a slayer helmet reduces the maximum hit of the ranged attacks to 20, but the attacks stay pretty accurate. **All monsters in the sewer require a crystal chime in your inventory before they can be attacked. The chimes will be sounded automatically and will cause the monster to change colour slightly. * The end of the tunnel is a room (containing two warped tortoises) with a pit in the centre, connected to three rooms. Ignore the north and west rooms. Enter the east room, which contains three warped terrorbirds. Noting the below, kill them. **Players cannot teleport from the final room, so remain close to the entrance to facilitate quick escape. Staying close to the door also ensures that only one of the 3 terrorbirds can attack you with melee at a single moment. **All three attack with their ranged attacks or with melee. Both attacks can hit into the mid-300s, and the ranged attacks are highly accurate, hence Protect from Missiles is recommended. **The terrorbirds are weak to slashing weapons, so a godsword will come in handy. **If players do not have the required Slayer level to kill the terrorbirds, a wild pie can be used to boost levels to kill them. It is highly recommended in this case to bring multiple wild pies, as the player's slayer level may fall below 56 again. **Leaving the room in the middle of the battle resets the room, resurrecting any terrorbirds that you had already defeated. **It is possible to get the birds stuck on the pillars while ranging them. As long as you have protect from missiles prayer on, they will not even attempt to fire on you and you can safely range them from behind the pillars, while the others are stuck as well. After killing the three monsters, peek through the door on the other side and enjoy a long and remarkable cutscene. Players see terrorbirds Guard no.72 arguing with Guard no. 21, until they detect the player and trigger the traps in the battle room. During the cutscene, do nothing. Players are trapped in the battle room and are dealt multiple hits which do not do any actual damage. Don't try to escape. Wait until Hazelmere appears to help. Taking any action during the cutscene makes the player appear outside the battle room. In that case, the battle does '''not' need to be repeated. Re-enter the room without trying to escape and wait for Hazelmere.'' At the end of the cutscene, players are teleported to Hazelmere's house. Talk to him to complete the quest. A killing room.png|The player is damaged by the magical spells and gasses. Path of Glouphrie Hazelmere saves player.png|Hazelmere comes to the rescue, and shields the player from the gasses. The last gift dies.png|Hazelmere makes the choice to save the player. Rewards * 1 quest point * * * * * Access to Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon * Access to a new spirit tree * Ability to use the spirit trees for direct teleportation, skipping the route of travelling back to Tree Gnome Village * Music unlocked * Bolrie's Diary – Read Bolrie's Diary, which is attached to the lectern in Yewnock's machine room in the Gnome Village Dungeon; need to click on any chapter to unlock music, * Healin' Feelin' – Healing spirit tree at sewer entrance, * The Longramble Scramble – west of Castle Wars across river, * Storeroom Shuffle – Gnome Village Dungeon storeroom moving monoliths, * Terrorbird Tussle – Cutscene after Warped terrorbird battle, * Waste Defaced – Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon. Required for completing Completion of The Path of Glouphrie is required for the following: * While Guthix Sleeps * The Prisoner of Glouphrie * Tirannwn Tasks: ** Easy: "Sick and Twisted" Lore Transcript Cultural References * The Bolrie poster in the cutscene from the diary is a parody of the United States' 'Uncle Sam' war poster. * If you examine Yewnock, it will say, "Can he copy it? Yes he can!" This is a reference to the children's TV show, . * Longramble mentions searching for the edge of the world in a conversation; this is a reference to the old myth of the world being flat. Your character replies with "If the world is spherical, though, you'll never find the edge." * Gianne Jr. mentions that he couldn't find the coordinates of the delivery to Longramble the explorer on Doogle Maps (since his maps are written on dried doogle leaves). This is a reference to the web-map service, . He also refers to a Gnomic Positioning System - this is a reference to the real-life . * When speaking to Golrie about finding the storeroom key, he muses about how all useful things are found in chests. When in a temple the other day, he found that someone had conveniently put all the keys to the locked doors in the chest in that room, but the chests were hard to reach. This is a reference to series. * When speaking with Longramble for the first time, your character says: "Mr Longramble, I presume?". This is a reference to what (a Welsh journalist) said to , "Dr. Livingstone, I presume?" * The coloured disks' values are similar to Drogna, the currency of Arg in the UK television programme, . * During the conversation between guards 72 and 21, 72 tells 21, "Don't Panic!", which is a phrase from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Trivia * On the day of release, if you clicked to see the rewards of the quest it said: Quest spoilers will not be released until we can convince Hazelmere to give them up. Please try again tomorrow. * When you speak with Longramble you mention a "Magic force that holds us all down." He replies, "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation." * Even if you are wearing a gas mask or a face mask while inside the killing room, you'll still take damage from the gas. Hazelmere's vision At the end of the quest, Hazelmere mentions a vision of the future, when eight will venture out to fight "The Mahjarrat Deceiver", but only two will return, one being a warrior and the other a slayer. He also predicts you to be wearing robes of black and autumn colours, showing loyalty to an order of evil but not belonging to it. This was indeed a vision of what would happen in While Guthix Sleeps. In the quest, the player gathers eight people (including Hazelmere) to fight Lucien and only two do return: Harrallak Menarous the warrior and Mazchna the slayer master. You also wear Dagon'hai robes, which are coloured black and autumn (gold/yellow and red). The Dagon'hai is an evil order, and you only wear the robes as a disguise. In the same vision he also alludes to the death of Guthix. nl:The Path of Glouphrie fi:The Path of Glouphrie Category:Wikia Game Guides quests